<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bonded by MissMacca</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839551">Bonded</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMacca/pseuds/MissMacca'>MissMacca</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Two Pirates, Together [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Monkey D. Luffy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, LuLaw, M/M, Male Lactation, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Trafalgar D. Water Law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:21:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMacca/pseuds/MissMacca</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Law pretended it didn't happen since he had no idea how they come to this. At one moment he just calmed Luffy's rage, next they were rolling on his bed with hands full of each other.</p><p>An Alternative Universe where Law met Luffy when he was a child. And engaged.<br/>Luffy: 19, Law: 23, StrawHats and everyone else: Post Time-Skip.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Two Pirates, Together [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>194</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bonded</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning: Un-Betaed, English is not my first language, so anyone who wants to help correcting my grammar/spelling etc/become my beta is welcome!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The trees looked beautiful and scary at the same time. Law looked through the window of his submarine, as his lap full of Luffy's head. His nape was hurt and swollen, so did Luffy's right hip bone. Both contained pair of bites, deep, red and fresh.</p><p>Law pretended it didn't happen since he had no idea how they come to this. At one moment he just calmed Luffy's rage, next they were rolling on his bed with hands full of each other. Thank god Bepo and his crew decided to keep Rayleigh company. He didn't want them to witness it.</p><p>Became a pair was weird. He didn't want to say it changed anything, but it kind of did. Their connection was stronger, their scents were sharper for each other, their instinct almost went haywire. It's weird because both he and Luffy usually smells like nothing. Now, Luffy said he smells very sharp and sour like some berries, with sweet undernote when he's happy. Did it make sense?</p><p>The sex was good. The mating was superb. He didn't realize he liked being bitten all over his body, especially inside his thighs until he came. It never failed to make him a trembling mess. And when Luffy kissed his ankle, with that wide smile and eyes full of mischief, Law felt completely complete.</p><p>It was nice to have a rubber man as your mate. His penis was adjustable. Sometimes Law liked it just a bit small, long enough to just find his prostate and numbed it till the end. Sometimes Law liked it huge, every thrust just scraped through his prostate deep into his womb, opened and seeded it. Luffy made sex very fun with his body's ability. There was a countless time where Luffy pounded him hard at the same time as sucked his nipples, things that hard to do consider how long his torso was. It might look funny with how Luffy stretched his rubber body while they did it, but Law was so deep in pleasure that he didn't care about anything else.</p><hr/><p>"Ngh, damn its coming.."</p><p>"Another wave?"</p><p>Torao nodded. His head dizzy, he lie on top of pillows and bundle of Luffy's shirts. His nest. He grabbed Luffy's wrist as blinding hot struck his body once again, left him breathless.</p><p>"Shit."</p><p>He clung to Luffy as the heat intensifies, slick already seeped to his thighs, his hole pulsing. His mate mark burns, his mouth dry.</p><p>"Torao, drink this. You sweat so much,"</p><p>He took the water bottle and let Luffy licked his nape. The burns on the mate mark slowly cooled off. Luffy moved to hug him from behind, ran both his hands on Law's flank.</p><p>"Luffy-ya.."</p><p>He groaned as his womb churned. He was shaking badly. His body demanded to be knotted again. He felt Luffy's instinct reciprocated, the alpha's pheromone was thick on the air. Law reached his cock and jerked it off, but no, he needed more. It's not enough to satisfy the hunger.</p><p>"Torao, ready? I can wait you know? Don't force yourself!"</p><p>Luffy was peppering his back and shoulder with kisses, licking all the bites there as his hands touched Law's chest. His nipples were swollen and ripe, full of milk like an omega in heat should. Luffy squeezed both of them hard, spurted the milk out to let Law's body at ease. Law threw his head back, hands clutched the sheet tightly as his body convulsed.</p><p>"Hum, better Torao?"</p><p>Law nodded. He spread his legs as Luffy moved to the front and slip between his thighs. Luffy kissed Law's stomach and licked the remains of milk on his chest.</p><p>"Want me to eat you out?"</p><p>Law blushed. Then groaned.</p><p>"Stop being so blunt."</p><p>"Eh? If you don't say it clearly I won't know which will feel good for you, Torao."</p><p>"Ngg—d—don't suck! Feels weird,"</p><p>Law pushed Luffy's head from his chest. His nipples were itching again.</p><p>Luffy frowned as he pulled back. He couldn't get used to it. The milk didn't taste like milk. Not sweet, not bitter. Just warm and tasteless.</p><p>"'Kay... Should I just put it in?"</p><p>Law nodded. "Yeah."</p><p>Luffy lifted both of Law's legs to his shoulder. Law grabbed his face to kiss him deeply. Luffy's tongue reached the back of his throat. Both panted as they parted their lips. Law felt Luffy's cock brushed his hole. It sent shivers to his spine. He looked at Luffy breathlessly and said:</p><p>"Huge. I want it huge this time."</p><p>Luffy's grip on his hips tightened. He kissed Law cheek, "Kay. Torao, say it if it's too much, OK?"</p><p>"OK."</p><p>Then Law began to scream.</p><hr/><p>"How are you feeling?"</p><p>Luffy, fresh out of the bath with a tray of food. He put it on the table then sat beside Law. He combed Law's hair with his fingers. Law scooted closer and put his head on Luffy's lap.</p><p>"Tired. Sore all over."</p><p>He mumbled. Luffy looked at him with guilt.</p><p>"Sorry! I get too excited, I guess.."</p><p>Law laughed. "Seriously, you can't control your strength most of the time. But then again, I asked you not to hold back."</p><p>Luffy grinned. He pecked Law's cheek as he brushed Law's nape lightly. Law let out a blissful sigh.</p><p>"Now eat, I give you my meats. Here,"</p><p>"You know I can't eat those yet, Luffy-ya."</p><p>"Ah right, okay, just eat this err--soup of something! Oba-san said its good for you."</p><p>"I'm sleepy. Are Bepo and the others alright?"</p><p>Luffy gulped the meats, "Yeah, they trained with Ossan. You must saw them, Penguin and Bepo's new moves are great! Ah, I should start training too I guess.."</p><p>Law put some grapes in his mouth, winced at how sour it was. He wrapped his hands around Luffy's abdomen, feeling a bit possessive, "My heat not finish yet."</p><p>"I mean after you recovered, of course!"</p><p>Luffy jumped Law on the bed, laughing when Law pushed him away. Finally, Luffy settled with hugging Law from behind, nuzzled his back passionately. Law let him be.</p><p>"Luffy-ya, I want to see Bepo and the others..."</p><p>Law said longingly. Luffy blinked. It's rare to see this side of Law. The omega seemed distressed. Of course he was. He needed his Nakama as much as Luffy needed his.</p><p>"OK. Let's go there together, I'll carry you. You should get better first! Here eat, eat!"</p><p>"Ugh, Luffy-ya! Don't put bread in my mouth! You know I hate it!"</p><p>"Shishishi, come on Torao! Its biscuits, not bread!"</p><hr/><p>On the fourth day, Luffy spent his time snuggling with Law as the omega rest to get his energy back.</p><p>"Hey Torao! Feeling better?"</p><p>"Yes, I'm good.. just need more sleep. How about you, Luffy-ya?"</p><p>"Hm? Me? What about me?"</p><p>Law looked away. Suddenly he felt hesitant to reach the topic.</p><p>"It's been a month..."</p><p>It's been a month since the Marineford War. A month after Ace's death.</p><p>"Ah."</p><p>Luffy looked like he deeply in thought.</p><p>"I think it's better to move on. It's not good to dwell on the past. I believe Ace wouldn't want me to. I have my Nakama to live on, and now I have you too, Torao... so don't worry! I'm strong, and with you, I'm stronger!"</p><p>Law smiled. He let the younger man hugged him. Law wiggled in Luffy's arms as the alpha peppering his face excitedly with kisses. Eventually, he grabbed Luffy's face and ravished his mouth. When he pulled back, his alpha left speechless and dumbfounded. Law chuckled at the expression.</p><p>Just seconds after, Luffy's competitive nature kicked in. The rubbery man pushed him on his back, sat on his torso while attacked Law's lips and neck.</p><p>"Luffy—ngg—hey, Luffy-ya.. ngh!"</p><p>He felt Luffy got hard on his abs. He grabbed the alpha waist as he tried to escape.</p><p>"Luffy, Luffy—hey—akh don't bite! I'm tired.."</p><p>"Ehh, then why you teased me Torao~ I'm hard now.."</p><p>Luffy pouted. He started grinding his cock to Law's. His hands already pulled the sweater out of Law's body.</p><p>"Nngg, Luffy—"</p><p>"I won't put it in, ok? Here, hold on to me Torao, I'm just gonna jerk myself off while sucking your nipples."</p><p>"You are unbelievable. Luffy-ya.. just use my thighs, you idiot!"</p><p>"Are you ok with that?"</p><p>"Yeah, do it. Its all slippery now, your pheromone makes the slick comes off."</p><p>"Mmh, kay. Sorry, I know you are resting. I'll suck you off later,"</p><p>Law groaned in shame.</p><p>"Don't say it like that—nggh.."</p><p>"Ehh, why? Are you shy, Torao? Shishishi!"</p><p>"I'm not! Just, just-damn, Luffy-ya, hurry up.."</p><p>"Shishishi, Torao is blushing~!"</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>After their encounters, Law decided to avoid the bedroom. They stayed on the deck, Law lie on the pillows that Luffy brought for him.</p><p>"You know I won't stay any longer here. I have places I have to be.."</p><p>"Of course, you have your own adventures Torao. Why would you be here? I won't tie you. Told you I'm not like that... your freedom is yours. Whether you are an omega or not, I would never bind you to me like that!"</p><p>Law looked away. Omega stigma was still hard to dismiss, even for omegas like himself. He looked at his fingers, his tattoo. It brought back memories when he was fifteen.</p><p>"You did say I'm your fiance back when you were thirteen. Now we are mates. What's next, will we marry or something?"</p><p>Luffy smiled, "I'm happy the way we are now, Torao. I'll be super happy if we are married! Ah, but after I become pirate king alright? Can't do it now. I still need to finish my journey with my nakamas, I won't abandon them."</p><p>Law frowned, unconsciously he put his hands over his stomach. Luffy was so honest, something he appreciated so much. He might ask a very important thing now, to know where they stand.</p><p>"Kids?"</p><p>"Huh? Kids what?"</p><p>Law growled under his breath. "How about kids? Are you expecting me to bear any? Do you want kids?"</p><p>"Oh. Oh!"</p><p>Luffy put his best thinking expression.</p><p>"Hmm... I like kids. I think they are fun! But I can't deal with them now. I have other things to focus of. And it's dangerous right now. Can't let them get hurt."</p><p>"But you want kids?"</p><p>"Yeah! The sweet one like Chopper! Eh, only if you want to, Torao! It's your body after all, Makino-nee always says it's not easy and can be dangerous. So Torao, you have to think seriously about this, OK? I won't demand anything you don't wanna do!"</p><p>Law's hand touched his stomach unconsciously. He thought about rounded belly filled with kids. Their kids. </p><p>"I think Garp and Oyaji* will be ecstatic if we have kids,"</p><p>He grimaced. Luffy laughed and hugged him.</p><p>"I bet they will! We won't let them teach the kids to be marines, Torao, shishishi!"</p><p>"They'll be furious if they turned out to be pirates like us."</p><p>"Yeah, shishishi! It'll be fun!"</p><p>Law took a deep breath. It's not every day you can meet some alphas like Luffy. Let alone, bonded with one. Honestly, Law's experience with Alphas were quite alarming for his entire life. Especially at his young age in Donquixote Family.</p><p>"Okay. One day. I'm not ready, yet."</p><p>Luffy hummed and intertwined their fingers. That gave Law enough strength to acknowledge his concern.</p><p>"I'm worried about them. The world will hunt them for sure," Law added with a small voice, which Luffy greeted with a wide smile.</p><p>"Don't worry, we will be strong enough to protect them, and we'll teach them to be strong!"</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>"Hey, Luffy-ya?"</p><p>"Hmm? What, what?"</p><p>"I think if it wasn't you, I wouldn't be bonded and mated. Ever."</p><p>"Then I'm glad I found you Torao,"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oyaji* = Sengoku. Sengoku is Law's guardian here since Roci died.</p><p>Luffy and Law's characters are hard to write, TT. Anyway, Oda confirmed in sbs that Luffy's penis is indeed stretchable like all other parts of his body! XD</p><p>Comments and kudos appreciated, thankyou! Stay safe wherever you are &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>